All These Years
by Cassie Bella
Summary: Bella and Rosalie were best friends when Rose was human. Bella disapears and a year later is claimed dead. Rose is changed and joins the Cullens. 50 years later a new vamp comes to forks. It's Bella. Rosalie learns the truth and has to deal with BxE.
1. Fashback!

**All These Years Chapter 1 Flashback!**

**Ok so this is my third fanfiction and hopefully my best. I'm really excited for this story! So read and review! Here is the full summary:**

_Bella and Rosalie were best friends back when Rose was human. It's Bella's sixteenth birthday party and it's time to celebrate. All is going well until Rosalie hears Bella screaming. She runs to find her but nothing is there. After search parties are sent out a year later Bella is claimed dead. Rose's life falls apart, she is nothing without Bella. One night Rosalie's mom has had enough of Rose's moping. They fight and Rose runs away. While she is running she is attacked and raped. Carlisle finds her on the point of death and changes her. 50 years later Rose is still mourning. Though she has a family and is married to Emmett something is still missing, Bella.What happens when a new vampire comes to Forks on the anniversary of Bella's death? It's uncanny how much she looks like Bella, and her name is Isabella Swan. When Rose finds out what really happened to Bella she may find out that the truth hurts more then the lies. And what will Rosalie do when Bella and her 'brother' Edward start to fall in love._

**Ok very long summary but you'no a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. So read and Enjoy!**

**Cassie/Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not EVER own Twilight! It's amazing how depressing disclaimers are.**

Rosalie's POV:

"Rosalie!" Bella's sweet, small voice giggled. "Hurry up! We have to get to the party!"

Bella was my best friend, best friends since we were born. We were two halves made for each other, she was shy and sweet, while I was outgoing and obnoxious. See, perfect for each other! She softened out my rough edges, and I gave her the nudges to go out and be crazy that she always needed. I don't know what I would do without her. 

She nudged me in the stomach for about the millionth time since we came into my room to get ready for her and her twin brother Gavin's sixteenth birthday party. I knew she hated being my Barbie doll, but seriously it's her sixteenth birthday party she just _has _to look perfect.

"Okay done!" I announced gleefully. She giggled and squealed while playing with the soft brown curls of her hair. I laughed and tightened the bow at the back of her blue dress. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you Rosy." Bella smiled. I laughed, she's still calling me by the nickname she gave me when we were five. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the door. I jumped into the car with Bella in tow. She laughed at how excited I was. 

"Rosy it's my party, shouldn't I be the one bouncing in my seat?" Giggling she nudged me in the stomach . . . again. 

"Bella I really wish you would stop nudging me in the stomach, by the time I'm seventeen I'll have a bruise in the shape of your elbow on my stomach." I groaned.

"Oooo! Rosy, you can name it Bob!" Bella giggled.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Oh looks. We're here!" The car stopped in from of the Riverdale Country Club. We jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I opened the door a looked out over all the people.

"Care to be my escort Miss Hale." Bella said in a cheezey English accent.

"Why yes! I would love to be your escort!" I slurred in my own cheezey accent. We walked arm in arm down to meet all our friends. We waved and mingled, we tossed our hair, well I tossed my hair. I flirted. I giggled. Bella was shy, I nudged her a bit and she was off. When I got too prissy, she would calm me down. That's what best friends were for. When we met up with her brother Gavin they cut the cake and opened their presents. 

The guy of my dreams, Aaron Hardaway, told me to come dance with him halfway through their presents. I knew I shouldn't leave them behind, but since Bella wasn't around my prissy side took over, and I left them.

Aaron placed his strong arms on my waist and shiver went up my spine. Was he extremely cold or was it just me? We spun and twirled with all our classmates. I couldn't turn my attention away from him. But his attention was no where near being on me. He kept his eyes on the windows. What was he looking for? I was so distracted by his odd actions that I didn't even notice him speak.

"Beautiful night." Aaron spoke in his silky smooth voice.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. I had to pull myself together.

"Yes, quite beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you." Aaron said smiling. I blushed and turned my head away. We didn't speak at all for the rest of our dance. Once the song ended her released me and kissed my hand.

While I was dancing with Aaron and looking into his beautiful, yet strange violet eyes, several times, he scratched his eye. One time I thought I saw a contact move and reveal a red iris beneath his blue contacts. Why would he wear colored contacts? 

I realized that I shouldn't be thinking about Aaron, I needed to go find Bella and apologize for leaving her. I walked among the swirling teenagers in search of a blushing brunette. After a while I still had not found her. I began to get worried, where could she possibly be? I ran to look for Gavin, maybe he knew.

"Gavin!" I yelled out. I got looks from a lot of people, but I simply ignored them, they were not worth my time. "Gavin." I sighed in relief when I found him.

"Hey Rosalie! What's up?" He said cheerfully. I smiled, but he was always the cheerful one.

"Hi Gavin, do you know where Bella is?" I asked sweetly, and I was trying so hard not to sound worried. He tended to overreact sometimes.

"Yeah, she went outside for a walk with Jena Hardaway." Gavin said simply. 

"Oh, okay." I sighed, what did Jena want? I ran outside quickly. Bella shouldn't be out here with her. I don't know why but I felt like Bella was in mortal danger. No Rosalie that's silly, Bella is fine. She just took a walk with Jena! 

Then I heard it. The sound that will forever be imprinted in my memory. The sound that changed everything. Bella's blood curdling screams. Time seamed to stop, the scream echoed in my head. This scream was not like the ones I remember, there were no giggles following it, there were no rosy cheeks to accompany it! It rang in my ears and brought me to the present. I was more aware then ever before, the adrenaline rushed through my veins.

"Bella!" I screamed as load as I could. I ran in the direction that I thought the scream came from. I noticed my shoes were slowing me down so I kicked them off. After running for a moment I collided into something small and hard. It was Bella!

"Rosy! Rosy we have to run! The eyes the red eyes!" Bella rushed me away. What was going on? What red eyes? Then Bella stopped eyes wide. "The ring." She cried and ran back the way we came. At first I didn't understand what she talking about, but then it hit me. The ring that I gave her, our friendships ring. She lost it in all this, well what was this? Danger? In all this danger.

"Bella! Don't go back the ring isn't worth it!" I sobbed, but she didn't listen she ran toward her ring. She rounded the corner and she was gone. I heard another one of her blood curdling screams and I knew it was over. I ran toward the scream and found nothing. I ran through the maze of the gardens for what felt like forever. I never found her. I went back to the place of her screams and sank to the ground sobbing. Through the tears something glittering caught my eye. I reached for it and grasped it in my hand, I examined it ever so closely. The ring. The reason she was gone. This was all I had left of her. I clenched the ring in my fist and held it to my heart. The tears didn't seem to tire. They came and came. 

I don't remember exactly when they found me. I do remember Gavin's cry of pain when he saw me sobbing and clenching the ring, he knew. But Bella's parents face was filled with confusion. They did not understand.

"She's gone." I sobbed, but I had to tell them. But that sob confirmed Gavin's suspicions, and her fell to the ground next to me with cries of sorrow. Bella's parents doubted me, but the sent a search party out anyway.

For months I and Gavin hoped and prayed that they would find her. After a year they gave up. How could they give up! She wasn't just some girl, but she was so much more. They had to find her, but they did not. After they had already declared her missing, they got a call in from a farmer on the country side. He had found a blue dress drenched in blood with a few strands of mahogany hair laid upon it. They brought it down to the police station and called me in to examine it.

I walked into the small room as they uncovered the dress. I cried out in horror. There was no doubt about it. This was definitely Bella's dress. The blue ruffles were the same, the bow exactly how I tied it. That's when I came into realization. Bella was gone. I was never to see her smiling, blushing face again. Why must God punish me so! That is when I succumbed to the pain. I sank under never to resurface.

I never saw my other friends, but they were a thing of the past. Gavin? I don't even know what became of him. By what I found I believe he may have killed himself at the age of twenty-one. Losing Bella was just too much for us both. I spent all my time in my room sobbing or sitting quietly and thinking of nothing but Bella. When I slept, I dreamed of her braiding my hair and laughing sweetly. I knew that now she was a real angel. An angel who left this earth leaving destruction and pain in her path to return to her home in heaven. Bella was my evil angel, and I love her so.

One night my mother became sick of my moping, and she'd had enough. She pulled me from my room and slapped me so hard and told me to get out of this house. I wasn't to come back till I was ready to get over Bella. I gladly left, and once I was free of the walls of that prison I ran. I ran for as long as I could. I ran for miles till I was in another small town. I became tired and began to walk. I was so distracted by my pain that I didn't even notice the gangly laughs and the drunken men walking behind me. I only came into reality when grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I did not scream out for help. I deserved this. I wanted to die. I didn't want to live without Bella anymore. Life as I'd known it was gone. No sense in living in the past, and if the past hurts and you have no future make it so there is no future. I let the man beat me and laugh and slam me to the ground. The pain was increasing rapidly and I was sure I was going to die. I heard footsteps but I ignored them. 

I was almost tempted to tell them to go away, to let me die in peace. But I thought that silly and chose not to. Instead I laid and let the pain take over. Don't worry, I told myself, it will all be over soon. Bella isn't far away. I heard an angel's voice, but not the angel I was hoping for. I opened my eyes to find the source of the voice. 

Standing in front of me was the most god like creature I have ever seen. His blonde hair fell into his scorching golden eyes. He couldn't possibly be over the age of twenty-five. The old me would have found this a blessing, but the new me, the dying me, found it as an omen. I wanted to die in peace, couldn't her just let me be!

Then I felt the most peculiar thing, it felt as if his lips were at my neck. Then I felt something sharp peirce the skin of my neck. Was he biting me! I screamed out in agony. Then the pain left. I sighed in relief, but then something different burned inside. A new pain, it felt as if all my veins were on fire! I screamed and thrashed about. But then I quieted. I deserved this, now I would die faster. But I never died, and the pain never seemed to stop.

After what felt like forever the pain subsided. I sighed and jumped from the cot I was laying on. The man with the blonde hair looked at me and smiled.

"Hello..."

"Wha-what happened to me?" 

"You went through a big change."

"Huh? What kind of change?"

"A change into a vampire."

"What? A vampire. No...no, no!"

"Yes Miss Hale you are a vampire now."

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! Tell me if you liked it and if you think I should continue! Reviews I love them! So drop me one. Read my other stories and review them. Make me happy. I love y'all! (pardon my imaginary southern twang)**

**Cassie/Bella**


	2. Bella!

**All These Years Chapter 2 Bella?!**

**Heyy everyone sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with school, and friends...and lots of other stuff I can't think of. But here it is. I hope you like it. I'm really tired from this thing at my local YMCA called SNS. It's like a huge dance and our only chaperones are high school kids -cough- and po-po (police men) -cough-.Whoo!**

**Cassie Bella**

**Disclaimer: Yeah um well...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! S-t-e-p-h-e-n-i-e M-e-y-e-r does. **

Rosalie's POV:

Fifty years later and things are a little bit better. After Carlisle changed me I found true love, I got a family, I was married, and I remained forever seventeen. Though I had a family, and a loving husband something was still missing. Bella...

I never really got over her. I missed her more then you can ever imagine. But I hid my pain. I hid it well. Everyone knew about Bella, but my brother Edward is the only one who really knows how much I miss her. If I had any say he wouldn't know either. Only Edward was a mind reader. He knew what we were all thinking about. So he knew that I missed Bella more then I was telling them.

My poor Emmett was clueless, but then again he was clueless about most things anyway. Our love was strong, but I could never tell him how much pain I was going through. He wouldn't understand. Emmett had never experienced real pain. He just wouldn't understand.

"September 13th," I sighed. "The day Bella died." The anniversary of my best friends death. What everyone called Doom's day behind my back. I knew they all dreaded this day. I cried and ignored everyone on this day. After school I would put on my dress from Bella's 16th birthday. Yes, they made me still go to school.

"Rosey!" Emmett sang. I turned to him and growled. He looked taken aback. "Why are you growling Rosey?"

"Don't call me Rosey!" I hissed. "That's what...B-Be-Bella called me!" I sobbed. Emmett ran to my side, and held me in his arms as I sobbed.

"Oh shit! Doom's day!" Emmett muttered finally noticing the date. I knew it wasn't his fault. I just couldn't stand when people used Bella's nickname for me. I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ready for school." I sniffed. He smiled and held me hand. His thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of my hand.

"Rosalie!" Alice chirped. She bounded in the room and when she saw my current position she frowned. "Rose what's wr...Oh September 13th." Alice tried to smile.

"Alice, I'm not to chipper right now." I sniffled.

"Oh cheer up Rose. There's a new girl coming today!" Alice smiled and bounced up and down. I never really understood her constant excitement. But it made her who she is.

"A new human girl how exciting!" I hissed sarcastically. Alice of course completely ignored my sarcastic attitude.

"No silly! A new vampire girl!" Alice giggled like it was the most obvious thing. My eyes widened. What!

"Alice are you serious?" I asked eagerly. New girl, god this can't be good. What if? No I have dismiss that from my mind. She's dead.

"Yeah I saw her in my vision. She has short hair, blonde on top, brunette beneath. She is sooooo pretty! We're going to have a new shopping partner Rose!" Alice grabbed my arms and swung me around the room. I yanked away and hissed at her.

"We don't need anymore annoying people to handle in this family!" I hissed again. Alice looked hurt. I felt no guilt, she should know today was not my day. I grabbed Emmett's hand and ran down the stairs at an inhuman speed. We jumped into Edward's Volvo. Emmett's short brown curls ruffled, while my blonde long curls whipped behind me. I sat down in the car and frowned at how slow everyone else was. I leaned forward and honked the car horn.

"Let's go! I want to get this god forsaken day over with!" I screeched at the house. I knew they could hear me. My 'twin' (or at least that's what the good little clueless people of Fork's thought we were) Jasper ran into the car. Alice followed behind him. Last but not least Edward hopped into the car. Off to yet another day of school.

We pulled into the always rainy Forks High School parking lot. We had our usual stares and Edward probably heard the same usual thoughts. But the only thing on my mind was Bella. Her face flashed in front of my eyes. Her laugh, and her voice rang through my ears. Her floral smell that I still remembered rushed through my nose.

I would give anything to have her here now. I wanted her to meet Emmett and giggle and squeal with me about how great he was. I wanted her to go shopping with me and Alice and complain the whole time. Most of all I wanted to see her fall in love. I didn't care who. But she always thought she wouldn't find love. I had always wanted to prove her wrong. Now I would never get the chance.

Edward parked the car and we all stepped out. I could here their whispers. Whispers about how strange, mysterious, and beautiful we were. I had learned to disregard those. Bella always hated it when people whispered about...anything. She said it was stupid. If you can't say it out loud don't utter it all is what she said.

Emmett and I walked past all the humans and ran to our home room. I didn't even bother to say good bye to my family. I was to depressed. On every corner I thought I saw Bella, but it would fade into a normal human. Every human voice was Bella's soft voice, but then it would crackle into an annoying shrill human voice.

Bella would have hated it here. She hated the rain. The sun was her thing. On sunny days we would have picnics in a clearing in the woods. She called it her meadow. I was the only other person allowed in her meadow. Not after long it became our meadow.

The home room teacher Mr. Banner droned on about a dance, welcoming new students, and a student faculty meeting. Stuff that wasn't worth my attention. I just wanted this day to be over. I wanted my life to be over.

Emmett looked at me worriedly. He patted my hand and gave me a weak smile.

"It's ok Rose." He was so sweet, how could I ever be mean to him?

"Thanks Emmy. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I knew trying to reassure him would not work. I gave him a peck on the lips...

"Miss Hale! Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Banner barked. "PDA! Do I need to send you two to the office."

"Mr. Banner I really am sorry. I don't think I need to go to the office, either does Emmett." I turned my charm on him. He just nodded. He was entranced, along with everyone else in the room.

I slumped around the hall ways through all my classes. Of course I only mentally slumped, slumping is so unattractive. Rephrase- I mentally slumped through the hallways to all of my classes.

Finally it was lunch. I was halfway through the day. Then I could go home and mourn. I walked towards the lunch room searching the halls for my family. I finally got to the table and sat sown. I gave Jasper, Emmett, and Edward a weak smile where was Alice. I didn't drone on that for long. I turned in my seat and stared at the wall. I didn't have the patience to pretend to be happy, or friendly.

"Hey everyone this is..." Alice started. Oh the new girl, I zoned out. I realized I didn't have my prop lunch. I grabbed Emmett's arm and yanked him towards the lunch line. I noticed hi eyes were wide and he seemed to be in shock. Wonder what is wrong with him. Hm.

I sat back at the table and didn't even look at the new girl. I would act like a bitch today and be all nicey nice tomorrow. If she stuck around that long. Alice might scare her off. I tried to ignore them but something the new girl said caught my attention.

"All these people are whispering about me." She laughed and so did everyone else. "I think whispering is stupid. If you can't say it out loud don't utter it at all. That's what me and my friend...Ro..s...y...my friend and I used to say." She sounded so familiar, so sad. She said Bella's saying! It also sounded like she tried to say Rosey!

A hope sparked inside me. I looked at the new girl. She had full pink lips, the same gold eyes, and she had short blondish brown hair with dark brown roots and you could see the brown underneath the blonde. She was beautiful, and so familiar. She was, Bella!

"Bella!" I screamed/sobbed. She looked straight into my eyes and I knew it was her. Her eyes widened and pain filled them. It looked like she was on the point of crying.

"Rosey..." She sobbed.

**What do you guys think? Did you like it? If so tell me in a review. Ooooooooooooooooo. Bye!**

**Cassie Bella**


	3. Another first day of school

**All These Years Chapter 3 Another first day of school...**

**Ok so here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update. I'm having so much trouble with school and work. But oh well, here we go. I hope you like it. **

**Cassie Bella**

**Disclaimer: La lalala, I do not own TWILIGHT! or NEW MOON! or ECLIPSE! Stephenie Meyer does! Do Ra Me Fa So La Te Do!**

Bella's POV:

"Hello you must be Bella Swan! Welcome to our school, we are so excited to have you here!" The old lady behind the counter was getting on my nerves. I believe her name was Mrs. Cope. Well, Mrs. Cope was just like every other godforsaken secretary in all the high schools I have been to since I was changed into a vampire fifty years ago. Overly peppy, and a complete and total liar. They weren't excited to have me here. I was just another misbehaving study who needed to be punished. Well, I actually never needed to be punished, but whatever.

I still can't believe I died fifty years ago, exactly fifty years ago. It's been fifty years since I last saw Rosey. Rosey...she was my best friend. _Was._ She was dead now. I secretly went to her funeral. I laid beside her tombstone for days after the funeral. Except nobody knew I was there. They all thought I was dead, that sweet innocent Isabella Swan was dead. In fact, I even went to my own funeral, I watched my brother Gavin cry, I watched my parents cry, and more importantly I watched Rosey cry.

After I was taken from my sixteenth birthday party, bitten, and left alone I want back to my family. I checked on them and watched over them and Rosey for a year. Then the proclaimed me dead. I went to my funeral and watched from the shadows. But watching the mourn hurt to much, and I knew that I could never hurt another human again. So I adapted to drinking animal blood. But watching my family and friend's pain was to much. So I left.

After a few days of roaming I decided I was going to tell Rose I was still alive. Yes, I thought if I told her and changed her we could be best friend forever. Just like we always thought we would be. So I headed home. I didn't find a mourning Rose like I thought I would. I found her mother crying over her death.

I went to Rosalie's funeral and ,again, hid in the shadows. The pain of her death overwhelmed me. I laid beside her grave and sobbed for days. Tearless sobs of course because vampire's can't cry real tears of course. After that I gave up. I roamed again, I moved from school to school. And all the teachers and secretaries were just like Mrs. Cope. They were all Liars. This world is a Lie. Liars...

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, I'm so happy to be here." Not! Yes, I'm a liar too. On average a human lies 100 billion times in one year. Well hey, I'm not human. I walked from the office scanning over my schedule. Typical schedule, first period Advanced English. Well here we go. I walk down the hallways ignoring any humans and listening to the thoughts of all the humans. Yeah I can read minds, only human minds though. So I can easily tell when someone is not human. I can also see the future, but only vampire's future. Which since I'm not friendly with any other vampires I mostly see my own future, or complete strangers.

Like lately I have been seeing a bronze haired boy and I sitting in a meadow confessing our love to each other. I'm pretty convinced that he's a vampire but I don't know. But I must be going crazy. Love exists, but not for me. It exists for sociable people or beautiful people, but not me.

I walked in to my home room and smiled at the teacher.

_Ow! She's a hot one!_

Ewwwwwwww. That is disgusting, he's like forty something. Technically I'm older then him, but he doesn't know that! He thinks I'm seventeen. If he tries to put a move on me he will be sorry. I smiled sweetly at him and told him my name.

_Bella...her name describes her well._

Ugh. He's a weirdo. I smiled and walked to my seats. I tried to block out the thoughts of all the people around me. Males had typical thoughts of lust, and females typical thoughts of envy. Yup just another typical first day of school.

Home room was boring and so was first period. Second period was weird. I walked into the classroom and the teacher completely ignored me. I just shrugged it off and walked to and open seat. When I looked at my neighbor I saw a very familiar person. She had black short hair, gold eyes, and was bouncing in my seat. She had been in one of my visions recently. She gave me a huge smile and held her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" Yes! Alice, one of the vampires I was going to become friends with. I smiled and shook her hand.

"Isabella Swan, glad to finally meet you!" When she heard my name she smiled even bigger and gave me a smile of understanding.

"You're a fellow vampire right?" Alice whispered so quiet that human ears could not here. But vampires could.

"Yes. You see the future right?" I asked in an equally silent whisper.

"Yes, and so do you!" Alice was laughing silently. She seemed very nice, I think I might actually like it here.

"Yes, but only vampires futures. I can read human minds too." I laughed back.

"Ooh! Wow my brother Edward can read minds, all minds! Oh, and my husband Jasper is an empath!" She was bouncing even higher and faster now. Okay, so we have Alice the fortune teller, Edward the mind reader, and Jasper the empath. Maybe Bella the vampire fortune teller, and human mind reader? No! Don't get your hopes up they probably won't even like you.

We smiled and turned towards the teacher. I listened to the same stuff I've already learned many times. -sigh- Oh well, I might enjoy myself here...might.

As class ended me and Alice walked out of the room together. All the humans thoughts were amazed that Alice Cullen was talking to me. I laughed, little did they know.

"So Bella, do you want to "eat" lunch with me and my family?" She whispered trying to put quotation marks around eat, but failing miserably because she had to much stuff in her arms. Hey, vampires aren't perfect, we only have two arms just like everyone else.

"Of course Alice," I laughed. "I would love to eat with you and your family." I said a little louder so the nosey humans could get and earful of that.

I waved at a smiling Alice and walked to third period. The teacher Mr. Valentino, who mad sure I knew his name, was just as much a perv as my home room teacher. I walked to the nearest empty seat and sat down next to a big burly guy. I didn't get a good look at him, but he looked handsome. So, I decided to listen to his thoughts and see how stupid he was. I concentrated but heard nothing. I turned to look at him. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Heyyyyyy I'm Emmett!" He whispered almost loud enough for a human to just barely hear.

"Hello Emmett! Are you Alice's brother?" Emmett seemed fairly nice, and funny. I really might actually like it here.

"Mmmmhmmmmm." He smiled.

The teacher began to stare so we pretended to put our attention on him. I giggled when I saw Emmett pouting at the teacher. I smacked his arm playfully and he smiled at me. The bell rang and all the students began heading to lunch.

"Ready for lunch Bella?" Emmett boomed causing everyone in the hall way to turn and stare.

"Yup." I piped smiling.

We walked toward the cafeteria and pushed through the doors. Alice jumped in my face and I yelped.

"I'll meet you ate the tabled Bella."Emmett called and walked away.

"Ok, so here we go." She pointed towards the table in the far corner. :The blonde guy is my mate Jasper, the blonde girl is Rosalie," Rosalie oh my god. She's dead Bella! "You know Emmett, and the one with the bronze hair is Edward. Okay, here we go. Let's go get lunch."

We walked to the lunch line and grabbed our food. Of course were weren't going to eat it, but whatever. We walked back to the lunch table and I smiled at everyone.

"Hey everyone this is..." Alice introduced me. Everyone was paying attention to me accept the blonde girl. She grabbed Emmett's arm and yanked me toward the lunch line.

Everyone was really nice except the blonde girl. She ignored me, what a bitch! She reminded me a little of Rose, but Rose was dead.

"All these people are whispering about me." I laughed and so did everyone else. "I think whispering is stupid. If you can't say it out loud don't utter it at all. That's what me and my friend...Ro..s...y...my friend and I used to say." My old saying, rose always hated it. She said whispering was fine if you were gossiping. She was so silly.

Just then the blonde's head snapped up. I looked at her surprised. But then my heart sunk, she looked just like Rose. She had long blonde waves, (obviously) perfect curves, and the gold eyes of a vampire. She didn't just look like Rosalie. She was Rosalie.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed/sobbed. Rose looked straight into my eyes and I knew it was her. My eyes widened and I know they were probably pain filled. I was on the point of crying.

"Rosey..." I sobbed!

**Thanks everyone! Please, review. In the past chapter Emmett wasn't surprised that it was Bella. He was surprised that Rose didn't recognise her.**

**Also if you can't picture Bella's hair, it's in my pro.**

**Cassie Bella**


	4. Finally!

**All These** **Years** **Chapter 4 Finally!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My teachers have been packing on work before my EOGs (end of grades). Which start next week. So, I will be trying to update more often. Oh and for those of you reading my story Like That's True I will be updating that after my school ends. (School ends June 6th) I definitely promise to update more often durring the summer. Oh and I have discovered a new obsession. Tidus from Final Fantasy X and X-2. So yeah! Here you go!**

**Cassie Bella**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did I do not own Twilight.**

Emmett's POV:

Finally Rose realized that it was Bella! I mean, I realized it and I'm not the um...smartest...chicken? Yeah chicken...in the...in the...COOP! Coop, Oh yeah. I'm not the smartest chicken in the coop. That's it right? Oh well, but anyways, I'm glad they finally realized it. Now we can all be one big happy family!

"You bitch! Why did you leave me?!" Rose yelled viciously. Or not, big happy families don't call each other bitches. I looked at Rose, I mean how could she be mad at her best friend? I mean I wouldn't be mad at the best friend that I had as a human, what was his name? Paco! His name was Paco! I would never be mad at Paco! But still, Bella looked down guiltily as if what she did was wrong and that dying and leaving Rose made her worthy of being punished. But she wasn't! She couldn't help it!

"I-I'm sorry Rose! I wanted to go to you! But the thirst was too strong, I was a danger to you!" Bella sobbed. We were putting on quite a show for the students in the cafeteria. This is probably the most they have heard any of us say.

"Bella! I-I-I I missed you so much! I understand! I miss you!" Rose was sobbing now too and she ran over at a human speed to hug Bella. Bella smiled weakly at us and gave Rose a huge hug.

"Bella! I know your just a hallucination but please don't leave! Oh how I wish you were real!" Rosalie was in hysterics now, she pulled on Bella's clothes and tugged on her hair, she cried out as if she was in pain. We all knew we had to get her out of here. My Rosey looked like a psychopath. I myself was almost convinced she was one.

I ran over to Rose and Bella handed her off to me. We all raced for our cars. Bella jumped into a black convertible Mustang, while we jumped into Edward's Volvo. We sped down the roads to our house with Bella following close behind us. Rose was still in hysterics and she was crying out for Bella. We may have to do some sweet talking tomorrow for this one, but we had to get Rosalie out of that school before the men in the pretty white coats came. That would have been a sticky situation.

Bella rushed into our house with us and immediately ran to Rosalie. Rose was crying her tearless sobs all over Bella. Carlisle rushed in and Esme tried to calm her down. At first nothing was working, she pulled at Bella and screamed and kicked every time someone tried to pull her away.

Bella became so overwhelmed that her and Edward left the room and went out for a walk and a good solid hunt. Once Rose calmed down she apologized for hallucinating.

"Rose," I sighed. "You weren't hallucinating."

Bella's POV:

"Rosalie really missed you." Edward said quietly. Our walk had been uneventful so far, just us silently walking through the forest. And yes, I said walking. I wasn't much in the mood for running and Edward, well Edward didn't care so he just walked with me.

"I realize that." I answered sadly. I still couldn't believe Rosalie, my strong powerful Rosalie reacted like that. I was expecting a hug and an oh my god I missed you but not that crazy thing she did back there. But I couldn't tell Edward that, he might laugh at me. Maybe Rosey wasn't so strong anymore maybe she was always that weak.

"She isn't always like that." Edward said smiling at me. "She's usually very strong. She hides her pain very well." I stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you a mind reader?!" I spluttered, I mean come one, how did he guess I was thinking about that. He stared at me like I was stupid. What? I mean, oh my god! I'm so stupid. "I'm sorry, Alice already told me. I forgot you're a mind reader. I knew that sorry." God this was embarrassing. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so damn gorgeous.

Oh god! I mentally slapped myself in the head for that one. Come on Bella, he's a mind reader, he heard you think that. If I was human I would have blushed a deep crimson, thank god I'm not!

"But of course, I can't read yours." Edward sighed. Wait, what? He can't read my mind yes! "Figures that the one person I've been hearing about for fifty years is the one person who's mind I can't read. Ugh. I mean, I always wanted to know how you fed up with Rose, and how you calmed her down. It was a mystery to me. I thought you were extraordinary, and I wanted to know how your mind works. Looks like I'll never find out."

"You think I'm extraordinary?" I was surprised, this amazing Adonis thought that I Plain Jane Isabella Swan was extraordinary. This was all just to good to be true.

He was about to answer when something hard ran into me. I fell to the floor and felt two arms envelope me in a hug. Squeals of joy rung out through the forest. I wiggled frantically trying to find out who my attacker was. I wiggled just enough to see a glimpse of a beautiful blond vampire with a huge smile on her face.

"Rosey!" I laughed. "You need to get off of me!"

"No!" She yelled stubbornly. But she got off anyway. She stood up and we both brushed ourselves off. Rosalie had a huge smile on her face and Edward was no where to be found. My heart sank and sadness washed over me. Where did he go? But I didn't get to dwell on that for to long because Rosalie hugged me again.

"Oh Bella! I have missed you so much! I can't believe you're back!" I couldn't believe I was back either. I finally felt whole again, I finally felt like the Bella Swan I used to be.

"Come on! I want you to tell me and everybody else everything. Like how you became a vampire and what happened the night you died." Rosalie giggled while putting quotation marks around the word died. I stood still and I just smiled at her. I finally had my best friend back.

"I missed you so much Rosey." I sniffled. I really had missed her, without her life was boring. Without her, I was boring!

"I missed you too Bells. But I can't hog you all to myself, everyone else wants to get to know you too. Let's go!" Rosalie grabbed my hand and we ran through the woods top speed.

Just Rosalie and I, best friends together again!

**No, this is not the end. I have a lot farther to go. Thanks for all the support, and if you have any ideas just tell me. Oh, and Audrey Hudgens please don't ever read any of my stories again. I don't want anymore nasty reviews from you. If you have something to say to me say it to me at school. **

**Review!**

**Cassie Bella**


	5. Out with it!

**All These Years Chapter 5 Out with it!**

**So sorry again. Wow, I'm getting bad at this updating thing. Sorry, so I'm going to update Like Thats True (que yays! YAYS!) then I'm going to update this twice then Like Thats True. Then this twice. Then end Like Thats True. Get it? Got it? Good! Oh and HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE! School is oooooovvvvveeeerrr! Yes!**

**Cassie Bella**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the inability to update regularly.**

**Oh and here is my excuse for not updating:**

**.When school ended I had a bunch of recital work to do. Ugh bleh.**

**.Then I found out my friend was moving so I had to spend a lot of time with her. Noooo! I'm going to miss her!**

**.Then I had dance camp for four days. ugh I'm tired and I just got back this morning.**

**.Then I'm updating late at night because I have to go on vacation for a week.**

**Yep there you go!!**

Bella's POV:

We ran as fast as we could back to the house and up the front stairs. I threw the door open and laughed. Rose was yanking me through the house. Rosalie dragged me into the living room and threw me down on the couch. She smiled sweetly at me and patted me shoulder. Okayyy...Rose definitely wanted something. She scouted closer to me and waited for something. For what? I don't know.

The family strode into the room one at a time. They each walked with the same grace, but yet still in their own unique way. Carlisle and Esme walked arm and arm gracefully to the regal looking love seat. Emmett bounded (still somewhat graceful) into the room and sat down on the couch next to Rosey and I. Alice danced in dragging Jasper on to the floor criss cross. And Edward, the Adonis himself (No Bella! No! We're not getting attached) strode into the room and settled himself into a recliner.

"Okay Bella, give us the story." Rosalie demanded. She stared me straight in the eye. She had a way of getting people to do what she wants.

"What story?" I spoke trying to seem innocent. I really didn't want to have to explain my...death.

"Oh come on Bella I wanna know the story" Emmett whined and Rose smiled at him in encouragement.

"Oh alright" I huffed. "But only because I would not like to go through eternity with Rose angry at me." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, and eternity is already torture enough." I heard Edward mumble. I know everyone heard it. But they simply ignored it. Did he really complain about eternity that much? I smiled a weak smile at him and turned my attention back to Rosalie.

"Well Rose you did always enjoy a good story." I smiled remembering all the times when we were little when we would crawl into my grandmother's lap and listen to her stories of princes and princesses falling in love. I enjoyed the stories, but Rose was mesmerized by them.

"Come on girl tell us the story" Alice screamed snapping me out of my flashback. I smiled at her and made myself comfortable on the couch. We're going to be here for a while. I closed my eyes and went back to the night when my human life ended.

"We were at my brother Gavin and I's sixteenth birthday party. Rose you were dancing with Aaron Hardaway." Emmett growled and I fought the urge to laugh. But that would ruin the story so I kept it in. "I was watching you and feeling so proud. I knew you were fond of him so I didn't bother to interrupt you. Then Jena Hardaway walked up to me and politely told me happy birthday." I took a breath and was interrupted.

"What exactly did she say? I want the full story" Rose barked.

"Okay Okay Rose! Full story." I laughed. I leaned back into the couch and thought hard. What exactly had Jena said to me? Oh yes Now I remember.

"Jena walked up to me and said 'Happy Birthday Bella dear, thank you oh so much for inviting me and my brother to you party. You friend Rose did a great job at planning it.' How she knew that you planned it I don't know." Rose and I shook our heads in disbelief. The Hardaways were one scary group. "Jena asked me if I would like to take a walk outside. And you know me, I couldn't hurt a fly or wouldn't. I'm a little different now." Me and Rose cracked up.

"WHAT?! I don't get it?" Emmett whined/yelled. Rose and I started laughing more because...well Emmett is just so funny.

"Anyways. So I said yes and she hooked her arm through mine and walked towards the back door and we waved to Gavin on the way out. Well I waved and well, Jena flirty waved causing Gavin to about have a heart attack."

"Ugh that bitch." Snarls ripped from Rosalie's chest. I shushed her and pet her golden hair. She was so overprotective. The deed was done and there is nothing she can do now.

"Again anyways, so we walked outside into the gardens and silently strolled past all the elaborate flower decorations. Once we walked pretty far without saying a word, there were no more lights anymore. It was completely dark." I shivered remembered how cold and dark it had been. "I told her we should probably go back. She smiled in an evil way an shook her head. She slowly walked toward me a growled."

"Oh my god! I this where she killed you!" Alice, notice that everyone but Emmett, Alice, and Rose have listened quietly.

"Yes, well kinda. This is where she first tries to kill me. So Jena lunged at me, and by some miracle I moved away just in time. Then we both froze because we hear you yelling Rose. Jena ran off and I took that chance to come over to you." Rose was shaking violently and ringing her hands nervously.

"If I had gotten there earlier she would have never gotten a chance to lung at you." Rosalie choked.

I took a breath and continued. "Okay, so I ran to you in hysterics. Then I realized that I dropped my ring. I wasn't going to leave our friendship ring. So I left you and ran to get my ring. Now I realize that was stupid. I should have just stayed with you." I laughed a half hearted awkward laugh.

"I ran back towards the ring and I grabbed it. I grabbed up my skirts and tried to run. Then she came back. Jena growled and lunged at me. She drove her teeth into my neck and I screamed at the top of my lungs." I took a deep breath and Rose choked up a bit.

"So yeah, that's how I died." I giggled nervously and looked around at all there faces. No one else was laughing, so I shut up.

"What happened after you died?" Esme asked quietly.

"Now that's a whole nother story." Wow, they wanted to know everything.

**Did you guys like it? I think it was really bad. But tell me what you think. And I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Hear me cannnnnnnn!**

**Cassie Bella**


	6. Selflessness

**All** **These Years Chapter 6 Selflessness.**

**Okay so yeah, I updated pretty fast didn't I. Well I've been working hard for you guys. And to everyone who reads Like That's True di you notice I updated that too. yeah, I'm serious! So I wrote this at my cousins and they kind of gave me some ideas with all ther great childlike fighting. (not really) Ugh, but I got through it and a Like That's True chapter. So smile and be happy. And Breaking Dawn comes out in 43 days!**

**Cassie Bella**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the whole me being named Cassie. And that's about it.**

Bella's POV:

"Jena bit me hard, and her teeth were sharp It hurt and it hurt for a long time. I don't remembering moving, but when the pain stopped I was in the middle of no where on a farm." I sighed. That god forsaken farm hand been the worst. There was no one there to help me and the animals were annoying "I sat up and ended up hunched over spitting up gallons of blood over my already blood stained dress. I stood up and took in my surroundings. I knew I needed to get home. I didn't know why I was here and why I felt really weird. All I knew was that I needed to get out of that nasty dress."

"Ugh that must have been horrible It was probably such a pretty dress and it was ruined and blood stained and Ah Too horrifying" Alice waled and the whole group laughed. Alice would hate to have to wear a ruined dress no matter the circumstances.

"Yes Alice, it truly was horrifying." I giggled. I mean come on, the dress part wasn't a big deal. But the whole being stuck on that (again) god forsaken farm thing was "Anyways, I ran through the fields up to the nearest building. I hoped a women lived on the farm so I could grab so clothes and get home. My memory was blurry but I did remember being attacked by Jena. And I knew I wanted her arrested for hurting me and then deserting me on that farm." Ugh, my skin crawled just thinking about how stupid I was. I had no wounds, how could I have been truly hurt?

"Did you get any clothes?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yes Alice, luckily a young girl lived on the farm and she was only a few sizes bigger then me. So I pulled on a simple frock and ran back through the fields dropping my dress on the way."

"That's why the police found your dress in the fields" Rose gasped. Wow, took her long enough to figure that out. Oh well, I mean, she is a blonde.

"Yes Rosey. And the animals and humans on the farm, I didn't know why but I wanted to feed on them. They smelled amazing, and I was hungry. Butwas_ sickened_ by the fact that I wanted to eat raw animal or even...**human**" I choked, I mean come on, you can't tell me the thought of eating your best friend makes you want to throw up.

"Why does that disgust you so?" Carlisle spoke for the first time during my story. He had that concentrated doctor's face on, like he was trying to figure out a complicated problem.

"It disgusts me because through my whole vampire life I was still terrified of Jena. I also still loved Rosalie like a sister..."

"LYLAS ROSEY LYLAS!" Emmett interrupted excitedly he bounced up and down and shook Rosalie's arm. Then he turned to me and apologized and calmed down immediately. "Sorry. Alice and Rose just explained to me what LYLAS was the other day. But now I know! Love Ya Like A Sister."

"Good job Emmett." I laughed, this guy was hilarious. Maybe he would make Rose not act so serious over a few century's. "So, I loved Rosalie like a sister still and every time I felt the urge to eat a human I would see Jena pouncing on Rosalie. Then Jena would change to me, and my decision was made. I sticking to animals. No way would ever harm any human because they were just like Rosalie and they don't deserve to be hurt."

"Wow." Edward gasped. I looked at him and smiled. First time he's spoken during my story. It was a good compliment. He smiled back eventually, probably trying to get me to stop. When he smiled he eyes were scolding and mesmerizing. I couldn't turn away, he was amazingly beautiful. I snapped out of glad I was the only one whose thoughts he couldn't read.

"What happened next? When did you figure out you were a vampire?' Jasper asked as politely as possible. Now we only had Esme to go.

"Well I started running home hoping I could find a high way and hitch hike my way back to my house. I started running faster and faster till the whole world was zooming by me in blurs. I didn't know what was going on so I screamed and tripped over my own two feet. I hit the ground hard...but it didn't hurt I was extremely confused. I stood up and decided if I could run that fast I would run all the way home. So I ran. And by the next day I was home."

"I looked at my house imagining the welcome I would get. I imagined they were worried and they would take me and Rosey out to dinner and buy us pretty dresses. So me getting myself all excited I began to jog, or run at a human pace, over to my house. Then someone jumped on top of me and stopped me. I tried to pull from there grip then I saw there face. It was Aaron Hardaway."

"Oh my god" Rose gasped. Then she smiled weakly and quieted down.

"He snarled at me and told me I couldn't go back to my house. I asked him why and he explained to me what I was. I didn't believe him at first, then he started describing some of the things I was feeling, the urge to feed on animals and humans, the incredibly fast running, and the no pain thing. I believed him then."

"Then he left me there. And I knew I couldn't stay in this town. I couldn't hurt the ones I loved. So I left, I was a nomad feeding only on animals. I was lonely, but I thought I deserved it. I was a monster, monsters don't deserve friendship. Now I realize we do deserve friendship I was just overreacting. After a year of wandering I came home. Well, not really. I just went to check up on my loved ones and happened upon my own funeral. It hurt me to watch Rosalie and Gavin cry. I wanted to cry but that would show weakness. And weakness was bad for a nomad like me. So I held strong."

"I decided I was going to protect you Rose. I watched you and I made sure you were okay. You were depressed, you barely left your house. All the same you were safe and that was fine with me. One day I went hunting and I came home to your mom thinking about how you ran away and you would be back. I freaked and ran in the direction of your scent. Then I found your blood in an alley. I broke down and cried my tearless cries all the way back to the woods behind your house. I went to your funeral Rose. I felt terrible. I could have saved you."

"I knew I couldn't stick around any longer so I left again to be a nomad. I saw you once in my first vision. I saw you with the same gold eyes that I have and you were happy and I was there and it looked way different then it did in that time. I held on to the hope that one day I may see you again. By the eighties I had given up on that and nomadic life. I began to go to high school and buy houses, and do what you guys do. One day I thought I found your scent but it just led me to and abandoned mansion with an mustang in the drive way."

"OH EM GEE! That's my old mustang! You found our old house!" Alice squealed. I smiled now happy that I hadn't wasted my time. going to that dump.

"Then I ended up here eventually and I met up with you again." I finished. "I really did miss you though Rosey!" Rosalie dove at me and gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you too Bells!" Then she popped the question at the puppy dog eyes at Carlisle and Esme. "Can Bella move in with us? Pretty pretty please?'" Rose stuck out her bottom lip in an irresistible pout. I was moving in alright. Then Alice hoped over and pulled one too. Wow, and hers was even better then Rosey's. Alice's just made you want to cry. I tried mine on for size. I thought it was pretty good, but not nearly as good as Alice and Rosalie's.

"Of course!" Esme shouted. "But what room will she stay in?" They all became quiet. They thought for a while and Esme was drawing the floor plan of the house on a piece of paper. Than I had a vision of the house being enlarged for my room and my car.

"Oh no no! You are not enlarging your house just for me Esme!" I am extremely selfless, and stubborn.

"But bella dear we need to enlarge anyway." Esme pouted. Then pulled herself together and smiled sweetly.

"Your house is huge! You do not need to add to its size. I'll either room with somebody or go back to my house!"

"No you won't!" Rose snapped. "Isabella Marie Swan you are staying here to you hear me!"

"Well then who will she room with?" Esme pondered.

"With me." Edward said emotionlessly. "It's the only logical choice." He said now looking flustered and embarrassed.

"No man, you just want to room with Bella." Emmett chuckled teasingly.

"So Bella will room with Edward. That's settled." Esme tried to change the subject to save Edward from further embarrassment. Edward really was cute when he was embarrassed. No Bella! No! We are not going to have a crush on _anyone!_

"So who's going to go with Bell to get her things?" Carlisle asked the group. Of course selflessness kicked in again.

"Oh it's alright I'll go by myself. I need to get rid of my old stuff anyway. I may be there for a while." I tried to be polite. I didn't want to intrude on their lifes.

"Nonsense, Alice and Rosalie will go with you." Esme waved my worries away and we were off to my car to get my things from my little lonely house in the woods to a huge new home with my best friend and her vampire family.

**So yeah. Bella and Edward are rooming together! And don't worry Edward will be a big part of the story soon. I was just finishing setting up the story. You know like the warm up before the excersize. Well now we have finished the warm up and now it's time to excerisze. So excersize your fingers and send me a review. Ready, Set, GO!**

**Cassie Bella**


	7. 7 Things!

**All These Years Chapter 7, 7 things!**

**Okay, so yeah I didn't update as fast as I thought I would. I went to NYC and Canada on vacation, then I cut my thumb open and had to get sticks. Which I still have and yeah. I've been busy. But I got this done in 2 hours. Not awesome but yeah. I'm really excited about Breaking Dawn though! 16 more days! Have you seen the quotes of the day on Stephenie's site? Some of them kinda have me worried. If you haven't seen them yet go check them out. They're awesome. Here we go...**

** Cassie Bella**

**WARNING!: There is a Miley Cyrus song in here, so if you hate her deal!. I'm not her biggest fan but her song 7 things is kinda catchy and I thought it would be funny if tha Cullen's sang it. If you reall y don't like that, then don't read my story. (I know that sounded kinda mean. I'm not mean am I? :()**

**Disclaimer: Um, the only thing I own is the pain I went when I typed this using my vcut open thumb! Just kidding! Ha! I'm not in that much pain! :)**

Bella's POV:

The whole Cullen family was stuffed into my little cottage packing boxes and throwing them into their car's. Rosalie and Alice were making hilarious faces and whining profusely about how plain my clothes were. I know there definitely is a shopping trip on the way. I wonder how I'm going to get out of that nightmare.

Esme was admiring some of my old furniture. It was nothing too fancy, but I bought at least one new piece of furniture every year while I was a vampire. So I had a pretty cool collection. Apparently Esme thought so too, she was already trying to figure out where they would go best in her house. Or as they insisted I should call it, home. I hope that one day I would come to think of it that way.

"Whoa! Haha! Look at how short that tennis player's shorts are!" Emmett howled and slammed my 1970's special addition of _Sports Illustrated_ on the coffee table. Not that I cared, I just kept it as something to remember the 70's and their ridiculous sport uniforms.

"Emmett, what are you laughing about?" Edward pushed past Emmett (who was still laughing), and grabbed the _Sports Illustrated_. "Emmett, you were alive in the eighties. Well sort of. You saw these guys in the short shorts every day. You even had a pair yourself."

"He still has them! He puts them on and dances around to the Spice Girls all the time!" Rose laughed, punching Emmett in the arm.

Emmett's face got all serious. It was pretty scary.

"Now Rose, you know that's a lie." Emmett scolded patting her head. "I dance around to the Backstreet Boys in my eighties shorts, and I dance to Spice Girls in my leather pants."

That's when we all lost it. We laughed until we were out of breath. Not that we need to breathe anyway. Of course we all knew he just kidding. Wait, he just kidding, right? He doesn't seriously dance in eighties shorts and leather pants, right? Wow. I'm confused.

"Bella's confused." Jasper announced among the laughter. I smiled sheepishly, and if I were human I would be blushing. Empaths, what a pain.

"Why are you confused Bella?" Alice giggled as she crawled into Jasper's lap.

"Um, Emmett doesn't really dance around in leather pants and eighties shorts to cheesey pop music, does he?" I bit my lip in anticipation. Then they all burst out laughing. I put on my biggest pouty face and stamped my foot on the ground like a four year old. "Stop laughing at me!"

Emmett subsided his laughter to answer me. (Finally!) "No Bella, I promise you I don''t dance around in eighties shorts and leather pants to, as you say, 'cheesey' pop music. The Backstreet Boys and The Spice Girls are not cheesey, they are classics."

"Whatever Emmett," Rosalie giggled. "Let's finish packing up everybody so that we can move Bella into her new home." Rosalie's smile was so genuine and warm that it reminded me of the way things used to be. Fifty years ago. Then I was pulled back to the present when Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie all started singing 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.

I joined in because I knew the song, and it was kinda catchy. Emmett's loud booming voice, with Alice's high peppy voice in harmony was hilarious so my voice was giggles as we sang.

"The 7 things I hate about you!" We sang. With our singing I didn't notice how fast we were packing. And by the time we got to the last chorus everyone was singing, even Edward.

"The 7 things I like about you!

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levis.

When we kiss I'm hypnotized.

You make me laugh, you make me cry,

but I guess that's both I'll have to buy.

Your hand in mine, when we're intertwined,

everything's alright.

I wanna be with the one I know.

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do,

You make me love you."

We all sang, and with all the different tone of voice it sounded hilarious, and by the time we finished we were all laughing.

As we walked out to load into the cars I ended up running into Edward.

"Great singing, I didn't think you were a Miley Cyrus fan." I laughed.

"You would be surprised." I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm kidding!" He laughed. "Nah, I read all the lines Alice was about to sing from her mind. I've never heard the song before just now."

"Ha! Are you kidding that's hilarious!" I giggled and then we fell silent. It wasn't awkward, it was actually quite comfortable.

"Thanks for sharing your room with me." I tried starting a conversation.

"No, it's quite fine. I _am_ the only one with my own room. It's about time I gave it up. I'm spoiled." He smiled his beautiful crooked grin and I had to force myself to look away. I was here for Rose, to make her happy. Not to have a crush on her adoptive brother.

"What are we going to tell the humans at school when they find out I'm living with you guys?" That had only just occurred to me and it was really bothering me.

"I don't know yet. We'll come up with something, we always do." He smiled the crooked smile again and this time I couldn't turn away. I stared for so long that he probably thought I was mental by now. The only thing I could do was smile back. I was at a lost for words. I reached for my long hair to play with and my hand went though air. Ugh, oh yeah my hair was short now.

I had cut my hair just before I moved. I guess I was hoping that if I cut my hair I could get over my human life and stop holding on to it. That maybe if I changed the way I looked I could change the way I felt, or who I was. Unfortunately it didn't work. I still mourned for my humanity, my friends, my family, and mostly for the feeling of being loved and belonging.

Jasper walked up to me with the most confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I grunted pushing past him. I was happy he didn't follow me and try to pry it out of me. If Rosalie overheard, and she would, she would be crushed. But I knew it was pointless lying to him. Lying to Jasper was like trying to surprise Alice, or tackle Emmett, or trying to tell Rosalie she's ugly. It just isn't going to happen. But I would worry about that later. Right now I had to move into a coven of vampires. Sounds scary to anyone else. But to me, it was welcoming.

"Here we go . . . "

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me, I'd love to hear from you! The next chapter I'm doing I want to be at least 5,000 words. So it may take me a while. But get excited! Breaking Dawn is here in 16 days! whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!:)**

** Cassie Bella :)**


	8. A Ghostly Scare!

**All These Years Chapter 8** **A Ghostly Scare!**

**_READ!!!!!!_**

**_Ok so I don't think I can express how deeply sorry I am! I'm not even gonna put in any excuses but here's something to tide you over for when I finally have enough time to write a real chapter! Yeah I'm lazy, yeah I'm a bitch whatever. I'm here now, I don't know how long I'll be here, but I'm here. Well one excuse is more recent, I got a boyfriend so I've been distracted so I probably could have posted this last week but he distracted me. But other then that excuses are pointless I was just lazy! Sorry, really. Love you guys! PM me all your angry complaints they don't speed me up they slow me down. ): Laters!_**

**_Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while ok um.... Sorry my story is late, I'm not as great as Stephenie, I couldn't make my deadline. Thank god I don't write a best seller like Twilight!_**

Bella's POV:

I never really realized just how strong I was until I carried two couches stacked on top of one another all by myself. It was a big moment for me. But of course Emmett just laughed. He laughed because he was carrying a couch, a bed, and at least a dozen boxes piled on top of each spread along the bed. I know, crazy right? Well Emmett didn't look like he was having any trouble at all. It looked like he was having fun. But of course most of his amusement probably came from the stunned look on my face. I haven't hung around many vampires. So I haven't seen to many vampires lifting couches and beds. I haven't used my strength much myself. I try to keep up my perfect human facade. To this day in every town I've been to the humans have not suspected me of being anything but a mere human. So I guess I'm a pretty good actress.

I pulled my box of clothes out from the back of Rosalie's BMW and decided to make my way up to my new room. Me and Edward's room. Wow, that's going to take some getting used to. I lugged the box up the three sets of staircases and down the hall to Edward's door. _My_ new room, in _my_ new home, with _my_ family. A lot has changed in one day. Yesterday I was in a closet sized room, in a shack-sized cottage, all by myself. I was so alone, lonely and mourning the death of my loved ones many years ago. At this moment I am finally glad I cut my hair. I was a new person, so a new look was necessary. My long hair was me lonely, sad, and suicidal. My short hair is loved, happy, and full of life. So I need to stop dwelling on the past and get with the present.

I took and deep breath and pushed the door open. The room was big and the whole back wall was windows. I tossed my box on the floor. The view was amazing. You could see the river and the endless amount of green. When I was a young girl, I imagined Rose and I would live in a house together with our husbands and children. I imagined that me and Rosalie had a room just for us with a beautiful view like this one. I ran my hands along the smooth glass and sighed. Life was so much simpler when I was a little human girl.

I kicked of my old tattered Converse and ran my bare feet across the plush golden carpet that was spread across the floor. I imagined it was as soft and comfortable as a bed. I ran my fingers across the soft velvety fabric that was hung on all four walls of the square room.

"Acoustics" I laughed to myself. So he's a fan of music. At least we had that in common. Maybe a possible conversation that I might not sound dumb in. That's when I noticed it. The wall of CD's. The shelves went from the floor to the ceiling. I imagine there is four hundred CD's on each shelf. And there are at least six shelves. He definitely is a music fan. I looked around the room for a possible CD player that he might play all these CD's in. My eye caught on the biggest most expensive looking stereo I have ever seen in my life. I turned away quickly. If I got too curious, I might go play with it and possibly break it.

I made my way toward the wall of CD's. After close inspection I notice they were organized by genre, the year, and then I guess preference. A few of the names were familiar. I could pick them out a play one of their songs in my head. I noticed our taste in music was very similar. At th bottom of the last shelf were a few boxes of old records. I smiled and went through the records. These were all bands and singers I knew. They were from my time. The Beatles stood out the most. They were one of my father's personnel favorites, and one of mine. I picked up the record and realized I had no record player. Then the search for a record player began.

I searched all around the room and didn't find it. The one place I had not looked was the closet. I tucked the record under my arm and opened the closet doors. It was the biggest closet I have ever seen. There were boxes and clothes everywhere. But they were all neatly placed in their own little spot. I moved to the back of the closet where the close started to look a little older and so did the boxes. One box was labeled 'record player'. I pulled it open and hulled the record player out to the room. I started up the record and smiled as the familiar tune ran fussily through the air. This moment of happiness made me feel light and airy, like I wanted to dance. So I did.

I spun around the room in a way that only a child does. I laughed quietly to myself and pictured Rosalie and I dancing to this song in the same way when we were children. We used to sneak into my father's office and a record. Then we would spin around the room happily. But once the song was over we quickly hurried out of the room. I realize now that my father knew all along. He only pretended he didn't for our benefit.

I felt an arm snake around my waste and spin me in a graceful and mature kind of way. I was embarrassed at the thought that someone caught me spinning like a child. I wondered who it could be. While I was twirling I caught sight of a bush of bronze. The embarrassment got even worse when I realized it was Edward. I slowed down too just a steady swaying and I looked up at his face. He was smiling down at me, his ochre eyes sparkling. How could such a beautiful creature be here with me, be smiling at me? My faith in god had faded with my humanity. But I believe it was coming back now. Only something glorious and all powerful could have created an angel like this.

"I can't dance." I giggled nervously, I was avoiding all eye contact. I could only embarrass myself more. Edward just smiled his crooked grin and dropped his hands. I swayed for a second before I steadied myself and smiled.

"I see you've found my collection."

I looked at him for a second really confused. Whenever he was around I seemed to be in a daze. I was dazzled.

"My CD's" He chuckled, gesturing toward the shelves.

"Oh, um. Yes, it really is quite impressive." I stumbled for words. I had never been like this with anyone before. No one had ever had this kind of effect on me. It left me confused and upset. I was used to being a loner, avoiding any company. But now I couldn't help but crave Edward's company. I cleared my head and smiled what I hoped looked like a genuine smile.

"Rosalie is looking for you." He sighed putting his record back. I didn't want to leave, but leaving Rosalie waiting was not a very good idea. I nodded my head walked quickly from the room. Once I got a good distance away I had to sit down.

Why did Edward affect me this way? What made him different then any other man? Well that was easy to answer. His gorgeous body, his angelic face, his tosseled bronze hair, and his early 20th century charm. That's what made him different, that's what made him irresistible. And what was I. Boring, plain, and personality challenged. He would never take any interest in me.

I knew Rosalie would be furious with me so I stood up and ran out to the backyard where I saw that she would need me. Seeing the future was annoying, but I'm not like Alice. I don't see nearly as much as her. So I still get surprised sometimes. I was really surprised when Rosalie said...

"You can't stay here." She whispered so low that I knew I was the only one that could hear. I just stood frozen in confusion.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You'll ruin my life here, you'll ruin everything. I don't care about you! I hate you! You were supposed to die, you were supposed to be dead!" This wasn't the Rose I used to know. I could feel convulsions shaking my body with my silent dry sobs. I was about to shout something witty and just as hurtful as what she had said to me when I heard another voice. Rosalie's vioce, it was singing but the Rosalie standing in front of me was completly silent.

"Bella!" The familiar voice sang "Where are you?"

The Rosalie in front of me snarled in the direction of the voice. I noticed that she began to look a lot less like Rosalie and more like...Jena, Jena Hardaway!

"Jena!" I meant to scream but it came out as an airy choke. The beautiful vampire in front of me sneered. Then she was gone, and I was left wide eyed and panting. I was still in a state of shock when Rosalie found me.

"Wow Bella, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rosalie giggled. No, what I saw had been much worse then a ghost. It was my murderer, the person that made me a

monster. The person that tried to kill me, but didn't suceed.

"I'm fine Rose. What did you need?" I croaked.

**_Yeah I feel like a retard! If you liked it tell me if you didn't don't bother I'm not gonna read it. Bye! I'll try to write whenever I can._**

**_Cassie Bella_**


	9. So sorry!

Hi! I know I'm extremely stupid and late but I need to confess. I have no idea where to go with any of my stories. Oh, and my name isn't even really Cassie, its Sammie. I know ha, I lied. But I had to or else I wasn't allowed to get a fanfiction. (My mom's rules) So now I've decided to start over. I know the few of you that actually liked my stories may be disappointed, but I'm trying to come up with new and better ideas and actually follow through. So check out my new penname, its WhoaSamIam. I don't have any stories up yet but I'm coming up with some ideas. So bare with me, I feel really bad. But I wanna try again. So sorry everybody, I'm trying. Maybe I'll hear from you soon buh-bye! ):

Not really Cassie, but Sammie.


End file.
